


Better About Everything

by mansikka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Nico takes a moment for himself after a surgery.





	Better About Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Day six of [Schmico Week](https://justnotperfectly.tumblr.com/post/183565550780/schmico-week-is-here). The prompt for this was _Favourite Nico moments_. Enjoy!

_A work of art?_

Nico is still grinning for Levi's description of him, feeling like anything but a _statue in Rome_. And an artist? Nobody has ever called him _that_. Nico is proud of his work and humble that he can spend his days making a difference to people's lives. But to hear things from Levi's perspective leaves Nico stood under the spray of the shower with soap in his hand he's half-forgotten about, grinning at the cubicle wall.

After rinsing clean from his attempt at a shower Nico quickly dries himself off, intending to grab something quick to eat before getting back to work. Levi is busy; he just passed him to check and can see him in deep, focused conversation with a patient who seems to be hanging on his every word. Levi doesn't seem to realize the impact he has on people, how easy he is to talk to, and how natural it feels to open up around him.

And to think he'd almost walked away from Levi, terrified that he'd see shame in his eyes for being with _him_. Nico had no intention of getting into a relationship when he arrived here at Grey Sloan no matter how _open_ he'd told himself he'd be to it, but Levi is like a light he couldn't stop himself being drawn to. He's glad he didn't try too hard to resist.

It isn't that Levi makes him feel _better_ about everything, even though that's what he does for so many things. He just has a way with words that makes Nico feel like he's capable of anything, that reminds him that he _is_ good at the things he does. That he can be rightfully proud of how far he's come, when once he too was an awkward intern clueless about whether he'd make it or not. Not that  _Levi_ feels like that anymore.

Levi is excited about so much in this world, and Nico will happily re-see it all through his eyes. He's like a fresh perspective on everything, the one thing that can lift his mood no matter how difficult his day. And he's also turned him into a _sap_ ; which is why he's stood here at the vending machine in the cafeteria without choosing a single thing, for thinking of him.

"You getting anything? Or hoping something'll jump out at you without having to pay?"

Nico turns for the sound of Link's voice and steps back, nodding for him to go first. "I don't know what I want."

Link huffs and slots his coins in, pulling out all the things they, as _surgeons_ , should probably not have. Chips, candy, and can of Coke. He looks at Nico as though he can _feel_ him disapproving, and gives a disinterested shrug. "What? Can't be perfect all the time."

He's right, and Nico thinks he deserves a sugar fix. He has at least another six hours of work and Levi is busy tonight, so he's going home to an empty apartment and already moping for it. Not that he _mopes_. He's paid and chosen in seconds, bending to pull the candy bar from the slot.

"See?" Link says, looking _proud_ of him. "Though I wouldn't have taken you for a Butterfinger man."

"Actually," Nico replies as they make their way over to a table, "these are Schm—Levi's favorite. He always has a couple of these in his locker, or bag, or… somewhere."

"Then, you probably didn't need to buy that one, huh? Not if he's already got a stash."

Nico knows what Levi's like when he's hungry, shaking his head and laughing as he tears into the wrapper. "It's good."

"You did great back there," Link adds around a mouthful of chocolate and swig of Coke. "I mean, you always _do_ , but… yeah, man. Great work."

Two lots of praise from two very different people and in completely different ways. Nico sits a little straighter allowing himself to feel proud, savoring his candy.

"And the whole butterfly thing earlier," Link says, his face twisting in contrition, "that was… uncalled for. Sorry. You two are… it's cute. And you're both being fairly _discreet_ about it—by this place's standards, anyway. I just… personal stuff. I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Nico asks, already knowing what the issue is. They've spoken about it briefly, one night at Joe's, and he wishes there was something more he could do than just say _sorry_.

"Always am," Link says, shoving more chips in his mouth as he points at him. "You and Schmitt. It's good?"

Nico smiles because he can't help it when he thinks of Levi. "It is."

"Good. Someone's got to have some luck in their love life around here."

Nico would feel more sorry for Link right then if it wasn't for the lewd wink he gives him across the table that is almost enough to put him off his Butterfinger. But he takes another bite of it anyway, thinking of Levi, already working on a way of sneaking five minutes with him before he leaves the hospital tonight.


End file.
